


Turkey day

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thanksgiving, turkeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Thanksgiving day fluff.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Turkey day

Alec frowned at Magnus, he was confused as to why the Warlock was laughing, he had done what he'd been asked.

The turkey next to him made a sound and Alec turned a glare on it, he hated that noise, if he thought the thing was in any way intelligent he'd swear it was mocking him, just like it had as he'd tromped through the woods searching for the damned thing.

Alec had been extremely careful not to harm the monstrosity, Magnus had not told him to kill it so Alec had decided to bring the turkey to his boyfriend as unharmed as possible.

Which meant that Alec had spent the majority of yesterday and this morning hunting the infuriating turkey that gobbled next to him.

And now Magnus was laughing at him and Alec had no idea what was funny about the situation, unless his muddy and disheveled appearance was funny, the damned turkey had run off a small cliff the third time Alec cornered it and he'd fallen into a small river that was more mud than water, also Alec was sure there were turkey feathers in his hair from where he'd managed to catch the tail of the bird before he'd had to release it when it had pecked at him.

Alec hated turkeys, for good reason, they were infuriating.

Magnus finally stopped laughing and straightened up from where he'd ended up bent double from laughing so hard.

"Oh, Alexander, when I asked you to get a turkey I meant for you to buy one from the store." Magnus said with a fond smile.

"You can't buy turkeys from a store, Magnus." Alec said with a frown.

"A grocery store, darling, I can't cook that for Thanksgiving." Magnus told him.

Alec looked down at the bird and then Magnus, "You wanted to cook it?!"

Magnus laughed, "No, I have no intention of killing, plucking and dressing a live turkey, I suppose I'll have to make do." 

Alec watched Magnus walk into the kitchen and looked at the turkey, "I didn't know he wanted a dead turkey."

The turkey gobbled.

Alec followed after Magnus to watch the man work, he loved watching the Warlock cook, Magnus was magic but in the kitchen he didn't use magic, most of the time anyway.

As Alec watched his boyfriend cook he almost forgot about the turkey, at least until the bird crawled into his lap and settled down, gobbling quietly as it went to sleep.

It was hours later, when Catarina and Madzie arrived with Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Luke, Max, and Maryse that Alec looked away from Magnus' cooking.

"Why are you holding a turkey?" Simon asked.

Magnus laughed again as he used magic to send the food to the table.

"I asked Alec to get me a turkey yesterday, I forgot to provide context." Magnus explained.

Izzy snapped her fingers, "That's why you wanted to know where to find a turkey."

Alec blushed, embarrassed.

"Aw, you went out and hunted your boyfriend a turkey for Thanksgiving." Simon cooed.

"Shut up." Alec glared.

"Due to the misunderstanding we have chicken for Thanksgiving." Magnus said.

"We can live that." Catarina smiled softly.

"Can I pet the turkey?" Madzie asked and Max looked like he wanted to pet the turkey to.

"After dinner." Catarina said, "Go wash your hands so we can eat."

The children ran off to do just that as Magnus made a pen for the turkey and Alec set the bird in it's new cage.

They ate dinner and Alec realized that this Thanksgiving thing was some sort of holiday and wondered how turkeys fit in but shrugged, at least he knew to get a dead turkey for next year.

Except next year the turkey he'd brought home looked at him sadly and Alec brought home a girl turkey instead to make it stop looking so sad and tried playing innocent when baby turkeys happened and Magnus glared at him but he liked the tiny baby turkeys too and instead of turkey on Thanksgiving they ate chicken, because it was hard to cook and eat a turkey when a live one stared at you with large eyes.

\---

A/n: Happy Thanksgiving (I'm American).

I just had a thought about Shadowhunters not having Thanksgiving and Magnus asks Alec to get a turkey, Magnus has asked Alec to fetch a number of things for potions and spells, some of them very strange (the tears of a gorilla comes to mind) but Alec is a good boyfriend and fetches each and every one of the ingredients for Magnus and doesn't think too hard on it so the turkey os not the strangest thing Magnus has asked him to get.

So Alec goes turkey hunting and then they just keep the bird and it and Alec bond, this Alec finding the turkey a mate and tbe tiny baby turkeys.


End file.
